In The MoonLight
by SpellsOfTheVeil
Summary: SEQUEL TO BLOOD THIRSTY! Summer is over and school it starting. Hermione is afraid to face Draco. When he wants some time to think alone, Draco wander into the forest alone. What happens to him will either bring Him and Hermione closer toghether or tear t
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. If it were mine, certain people would not be dead and certain people would not be evil.**_

In The Moon Light

Chapter 1: End of Summer

_**Grimmauld Place, 7:00 a.m. **_

The summer was over. Hermione woke up before everybody on the first day back to school. She sat in her bed thinking about the summer's events. After she had gotten back to Grimmauld Place everyone acted as if none of it had happened. But it did. She had been a vampire. She killed Mundungus Fletcher and she had nearly turned Mr. Weasly into a vampire as well. As much as she wanted to forget it like everyone pretended they had, she couldn't. She couldn't look in the mirror without seeing the awful scar at the side of her neck. Mr. Weasly had a scar too. It was nearly impossible to get rid of a vampire's scar.

Her being a vampire was not the thing that bothered her most though, it was Draco. She hadn't seen Draco since that night when she was cured. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. She felt a little of both. She was grateful that he had helped her but she wasn't sure why he had. When she got her memory back it had scared her how Draco had a nicer side to him. What scared her more was how he seemed to feel about her.

The door to her bedroom creaked open and Ginny stuck her head in. "Mom wants everyone up and down in the kitchen in ten minutes." Hermione nodded and Ginny left.

Sighing, Hermione got dressed slowly. She was in no hurry to get to the train station where she'd have to face Draco.

When she got downstairs Harry and Ron were already at the table with a space between them for her to sit. They had grown extra protective of her since her vampire incident. She knew they would be even worse at school. She hadn't even told them about the kiss between her and Draco. Or the talk they had the night she got her memory back.

Breakfast was quiet as everyone thought that it was much too early. A lot of things had been quiet that summer. Hermione hated it.

"Everyone packed?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

The teenagers all answered yes in unison and went upstairs to retrieve their things.

Hermione was in her room when Harry appeared at her door. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, you just seem very quiet all the time. Like your thinking about stuff constantly. What do you think about?"

"Just stuff. Like you said."

"It's time to go!" Mrs. Weasly called.

"I gotta get my stuff, I'll see you downstairs," Harry said and left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood up and picked up her trunk. She hadn't left Grimmauld Place since she got there. It was time to face the world. It was time to face the kids at school (some of them had to know, some of them always did). But worst of all it was time to face Draco.

A/n: I know it's short but bear with me. It's only the opening chapter, they will get longer as the story progresses.


	2. On the Train

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. If it were mine, certain people would not be dead and certain people would not be evil.**_

In the Moonlight

Chapter 2: On the Train

_**Kings Cross Station, 10:45**_

"Alrigh' this is ur' stop," Stan of the Knight Bus told them when the reached the train station. He grinned at Harry as they passed but contained himself from saying his name when Tonks gave him an evil glare. Hermione hadn't talked much of the ride. She didn't have anything she wanted to say. Harry, Ron and Ginny had tried to get her to talk but with no luck.

She was nervous and she didn't know why. It wasn't going to be any different than any other school year. But she knew that wasn't true. It would be completely different. She had been a vampire, she killed somebody, and she kissed Draco Malfoy. All in a few short days. She also hadn't talked to her parents since she ran away. They knew she was okay but she was still angry at them.

"Hermione?" Ginny said, pulling her away from her thoughts, "Stop zoning out us, we need to get onto the platform, Harry and Ron already went through. You can go next."

Hermione nodded and pushed her cart at a fast pace towards the barrier. When she went through her eyes immediately scanned the crowd until they stopped on Draco. He stood alone outside the train as if he didn't know what to do. Crabbe and Goyle stood a few yards away from him but they did not move any closer. Hermione suspected that their death-eater fathers had told them all about Draco's summer.

Suddenly Draco looked her way and she immediately looked down and pretended she hadn't seen him.

"Hermione!" Harry called from the train, "Come on, we found and empty compartment. Hermione smiled a fake smile at him and followed him onto the train and down the isle. As she was walking, people in other compartments were whispering and she couldn't help but feel that they were talking about her. Nobody else was in the compartment but Ron and Harry. Hermione was relieved, she didn't want to have to talk to anyone else.

The train started moving and for the first half of the trip they talked about normal school things, teachers, new classes, and friends. Hermione felt better, she was smiling and laughing, Ron and Harry were relieved. Hermione got up to go to the small on-board bathroom that was at the end of the train. On her way back she spotted Draco in the last compartment, by himself reading.

She hesitated, thinking that she should just go back to where Harry and Ron were, to where she was happy. But instead, she went to the door of the compartment and said, "Draco?"

He jumped, dropped the book and kicked it under the seat, "Oh, Hermione, you scared me."

"Why are you alone?"

He shrugged, "I just wanted to be alone."

Normally he would have made a rude comment to her after something like that but Hermione knew that it would never be like that again everything was different. She wasn't sure that she wanted it to be different. She was happy not be called mudblood or any thing like that anymore but she liked the way her life was going before. She didn't want it to change, "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

Draco snorted, "After how I went up against the Death Eaters, they won't talk to me even if they're allowed to. None of the Slytherins will this year is going to be awful.

"I'm sorry," whispered Hermione.

Draco looked at her startled, "About what?"

"It's my fault you went against your father."

He shrugged, "It's not your fault, I've been looking for a way to defy him for years. You were my way out."

Hermione just nodded and turned to leave. She was halfway down the hall when Pansy Parkinson stepped out in front of her. "Well, well, well, what's this, the vampire is out in the daylight."

_Of course_, thought Hermione, _Of all people, Pansy would know._

"Move out of my way Pansy."

"Why what are you going to do bite me?" Hermione glared and didn't reply so Pansy went on, "You think you're so special don't you? I'm sure everyone feels bad for you, but I know what you really are, you killed a mad didn't you? You are a murderer."

"Leave her alone."

Hermione turned to see Draco coming towards them.

Pansy looked at him, "Excuse me?"

Draco went right up to her so there faces were nearly touching, "Move."

Pansy laughed, "I don't have to listen to you. You're not Mr. High and Mighty anymore. Nobody will listen to you anymore, now that you've helped out this mudblood."

Unable to take it anymore, Hermione pushed past Draco and shoved Pansy to the ground. Pansy was to startled to react before Hermione stepped over her and walked back towards her compartment. Pansy jumped up and proceeded to follow her but Draco grabbed the back of her robes and pulled her back to her compartment.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked. Hermione just shrugged and stared out the window.

"Hermione what happened?" Harry asked, "You were perfectly happy when you left."

"Nothing happened," she snapped. Ron and Harry knew not question her anymore.

Finally the train came to a stop at Hogwarts. Hermione sighed. It was time to face school.


	3. Alone Time

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. If it were mine, certain people would not be dead and certain people would not be evil.**_

In the Moonlight

Chapter 3: Alone Time

They students were seated and eating. Hermione stared at her plate; she could feel people watching her. So many times she'd been asked how she was. Every time she put on a fake smile and answer that she was fine. But she knew it was lie. She wasn't fine. She was sad, confused and angry.

Finally dinner was over and they went to their dormitories. The common room was loud with people talking about their summer holiday. "I'm going to bed," Hermione mumbled and slipped up to the girl's dormitories. She didn't want to be up when the other girls came in so she immediately but on her pajamas and laid down in bed. It wasn't long before Parvati and Lavender came in talking loudly. Hermione pretended to be asleep.

"Shhh!" said Lavender suddenly, "She's already asleep."

"Well I don't blame her," Parvati whispered, "News travels fast; just about everyone knows about her being a vampire."

A while later, Hermione heard nothing but their soft breathing which told her that they were asleep. Quietly, she slipped out of her bed and went out to the common room. It was empty, everyone was tired after the train ride. She sat down by the fire and stared at it, deep in thought.

"Hermione?" She jumped and turned to see Harry. "What are you doing up?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I just couldn't sleep."

Harry sat down next to her, "Do you wanna talk?"

Hermione sighed, she wanted to be alone. She hadn't been able to be alone to think since she got back from Malfoy Manor. "Harry, I just want some time alone to think."

Harry nodded, "Alright, goodnight." He hesitated before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek and leaving before either of them could say anything.

**_Slytherin Common Room, 12:00 a.m._**

Draco sat in theSlytherin common room nodding off, he was trying to decide whether or not it was safe for him to sleep in the same room with a bunch of death eater's sons. Finally he decided he wanted some time to think, but the Slytherin common room was not the place to do. He didn't belong there anymore. He sighed and got up from the couch and slipped out quietly.

He walked silently through the school, avoiding Mrs. Norris and Filch. After a few close calls, he decided that he wouldn't find a decent place to think inside the school so he snuck outside.

**_Gryffindor Common Room, 12:15 a.m._**

Hermione hated that Harry did that. It only confused her feelings and emotions more. If it had been before the summer that Harry kissed her she probably been so happy but now she hated it. Sighing, she got up and left the common room.

She didn't know where she was going, she just wandered around the school aimlessly. She was about to turn back when she heard Ginny's voice behind her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

Hermione jumped and turned to glare at her, she didn't appreciate people sneaking up on her, "I just wanted to go for a walk. What are you doing?"

Ginny shrugged, "I saw you leave and I followed you." Hermione didn't like being followed. Ginny asked the question so many people had asked her, "Are you alright?"

Hermione hesitated, knowing that she should just put on her fake smile and answer that she was fine but it didn't come out like that. Instead she said, "Harry kissed me, just on the cheek before he went to bed."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know," Hermione whispered and turned away, "Draco kissed me too but on the lips."

"Is that a good thing?"

Hermione looked back at her with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I don't know Ginny, I just don't know."

_**The Forbidden Forest, 12:30 a.m.**_

Draco had foolishly wandered into the forest. He wasn't too far that he couldn't see the lights from the Castle. He felt that the forest was the only place he would be alone to think. But he should have known that you could never be completely alone in the forest.

He wasn't sitting there for five minutes before he heard a rustling behind him. He jumped up from the rock he was sitting on and looked behind him. It seemed that there was nothing there but he didn't feel safe anymore. He began walking towards the castle. He heard noises around him and walked faster. He heard something coming up behind him and broke into a run. When he turned to see what it was something jumped at him. He blacked out before he could tell what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING!**_

Chapter 4

_**Hospital Wing, 7:00 a.m.**_

Draco opened her eyes and the hospital wing came into view. Confused, he sat up suddenly trying to remember what happened. He had went for a walk, that he remembered, he went outside and headed towards the forbidden forest.

_Stupid! _He thought to himself, _I must have been attacked in the forest._

"Oh so you're awake," Madame Pomfrey walked up to his bed, "What were you thinking walking into the forest alone at night? Your lucky Professor Hadgrid found you. Do you remember what happened?"

Draco shook his head.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "Just as I thought, I must speak to the headmaster. No don't he'll also want to speak to you, going out to the forest at night…." She continued mumbling as she walked away.

Sighing, Draco laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

_**Gryffindor Common Room, 7:15 a.m.**_

Harry slipped out of the boys dormitory and down to the common room to find Hermione asleep in a chair and Ginny on the couch near the fire.

"Hermione," He whispered as he shook her awake.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Did you stay out here all night?" she nodded. "Ginny too?"

She nodded again and explained, "We stayed up talking most of the night." Harry frowned.

"You'll talk to her but you won't talk to me and Ron?" He asked, slightly offended.

Hermione sighed, "It's different Harry, she's a girl. Girls are easier for me to talk to. She's the only friend I have that's a girl."

"What about Lavender or Parvati?"

"Have you ever tried talking to them Harry?" Ginny mumbled from her place on the couch, "They're soo shallow."

Harry snorted, "Ok, if you say so. Come on let's go to breakfast."

"Alright, we'll meet you down there." Harry nodded and left. Hermione got up to go get dressed, "You coming?"

Ginny looked at her with wide eyes, "I don't think he meant both of us, he wants to be alone, that's why he didn't wait for Ron."

Hermione blushed, "Oh." Ginny looked at her, "Do you want to be alone with him?"

Hermione sighed and say back down, "I don't know," she thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so."

"Ok," Ginny jumped up and grinned, "In that case I'll wake Ron up to."

"He'll be extremely angry with you for waking him up."

"I know."

_**Hospital Wing, 7:30 a.m.**_

"Wake up Mr. Malfoy."

He opened his eyes to see Madame Pomfrey standing over him with a stern look.

"Wake up now, the headmaster is here and wishes to speak to you."

Draco yawned and sat up. Professor Dumbledore stood next to his bed and Madame Pomfrey left. Draco wouldn't meet Dumbledore's eye.

"Hadgrid said he found you in the forest this morning."

Draco nodded.

"You must have been there last night."

Draco nodded again and Dumbledore was silent for a moment. Finally he asked, "What were you doing Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged.

"You know very well that the forest is dangerous, you are lucky to be alive. Do you know what attacked you?"

Draco shook his head and still wouldn't meet Dumbledore's eye.

"Madame Pomfey is also unsure. She believes you are unharmed other than a few cuts and bruises but wants to keep you here until tomorrow." He was silent. Finally he sighed, "I know have been having a hard time lately Draco but that does not give you permission to break school rules and endanger your life. You will be getting a detention." He turned to leave but turned back to add, "If you ever want to talk, my door is always open."

Draco watched Dumbledore stared to go and hesitantly called, "Professor Dumbledore wait." Dumbledore turned back to look at him, "Um, I...I don't think I want to go back to the Slytherin dormitory.

Dumbledore seemed surprised, "Oh?"

"Well, it's just that, most of their parents are followers of Voldemort and so most of them hate me now and….." he trailed off.

"You don't feel safe with them anymore?"

Embarrassed, he looked down and nodded.

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

_**Great Hall, 8:00**_

When they arrived at breakfast Hermione knew that Ginny was right when she saw Harry's look when he saw Ginny and Ron. Disappointed. And like most things lately, she didn't know how she felt about that. Ginny purposely sat down next to Harry so that she would be in between him and Hermione. Hermione gave her a grateful look. Ron sat down next to her grumbling how tired he was, oblivious to it all.

As she butter a piece of bread, Hermione's eyes scanned the great hall casually, trying not to be obvious when her eyes landed on the Slyhterin table. Draco wasn't there yet.

"Here," Neville, who sat across from them as he handed them schedules, "We have four classes with Slytherin," he mumbled gloomily. Only Ron notice Hermione's face brightened.

"Why are you so happy?" he ask grouchily.

"Oh, um I have Arithmancy first tomorrow."

"Lucky you," said Harry, "We have Divinitation first thing." Ron groaned loudly and dropped his head on the table. Hermione giggled.

Ron glared at her, "Is my pain funny to you?" Hermione grinned and shook her head. "Well it's good to see you smiling agian." Ron said.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "Real good." Hermione blushed and went back to her food.

_A/N: _Things will start heating up soon...i promise


	5. Midnight Kisses

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling….even if I was you wouldn't believe me if I told you**_

Chapter 5

Midnight Kisses

They had History of magic first class that day. Harry and Ron thought it was a horrible punishment but Hermione didn't mind, she was good at history of magic. They sat in the front of the room and Hermione didn't look anywhere but down and straight forward until Professor Binns started teaching. When she lesson began she turned to look at the rest of the class. Slytherin sat on one side and Gryffindor on the other. Draco wasn't there. She frowned and turned back to look at the front. The next three classes were the same, no Draco. Despite the fact that she didn't _want_ to care, Hermione was feeling a little worried.

"Malfoy hasn't been to any classes," she pointed out at lunch.

"I know, it's been a peaceful day," said Harry.

Ron mumbled, "Good riddance." Hermione sighed and looked down at her food.

"Hermione?" said Ginny from across the table, "Can I talk to you?"

When they were out in the hall, away from the crowd Ginny told her, "Draco is in the hospital wing."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, Colin Creevey went there this morning for cold medicine and he said that Malfoy is there all scratched and bruised."

"Oh."

"Are you going to go see him?"

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Ginny asked, "I know you want to talk to him Hermione, now's your chance."

"Well, I wouldn't want Harry or Ron to know," Hermione replied.

"You can go tonight when they're asleep."

Hermione sighed and gave in, "Ok."

_**Gryffindor Common Room, 12:00 a.m.**_

The night went the same as the last. Hermione went to bed early and waited until the other girls were asleep before going back downstairs. Harry was waiting for her. "How did you know I would be coming back down here?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Just a guess, I was hoping we could talk."

"She's taken for the night."

They turned to see Ginny coming down the stairs at him, Harry looked at Hermione, "Why can't you talk to me and Ron anymore?"

"It's not about her," Ginny said quickly, "_I_ wanted to talk to_ her_."

"About what?"

"A boy," she lied easily as if she had planned it, "I'd rather not tell you who."

Harry gave Hermione one last pleading look, she nodded to confirm Ginny's story. He sighed, "Alright then, goodnight." And once more he leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek and disappeared up stairs.

"Wow," said Ginny was he was gone, "He doesn't care to ask if you feel that way about him does he?"

Hermione shrugged, "It's just a goodnight kiss on the cheek."

"Ok," said Ginny and reached under her robe to pull out Harry's invisibility cloak.

Hermione laughed, "How did you get that? Did you even know about it?"

"You'd be surprised what I know and growing up with 6 brothers, you learn things." She handed it to her, "Here put it on and I will wait for you here."

Hermione sighed and took the cloak, "Ok, I shouldn't be long."

_**Hospital wing, 12:15 a.m.**_

Hermione made it to the hospital wing easily, after years of sneaking around with Harry and Ron she had pretty much mastered it. Now standing in the door way of the hospital wing she considered turning around and going back.

_No, _She told herself, _I want to find out what happened._

She walked through the wing and found Draco easily, he was the only overnight Madame Pomfrey had this early in the year. When she went up to his bed he was sound asleep. She sighed and pulled off the cloak. Looking closely she saw that what Ginny told her was true, he was scratched and bruised but she figured that by the time Madame Pomfrey let him go he'd be better. Without thinking she gently reached forward and placed her hand on his. He jumped awake and she jumped back. He looked at her in surprise.

"Hermione?" he whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I heard you were here and I wanted to see if you were ok," she replied, "Are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Well what happened?"

"I went into the forest last night and must have been attacked, I don't remember exactly."

"What were you doing in the forest at night?"

He shrugged and looked away, "I just wanted some time to think."

"Oh," they were silent for a moment, "Well, I should go."

She stared to leave but Draco stopped her, "Wait, uh, will you stay for a while. It's been pretty boring in here all day."

Hermione hesitated but nodded and sat down in the chair next to his bed. They were silent again, unsure of what to say. Finally Hermione said, "Draco, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"It's my fault nobody in Slytherin likes you anymore. If you hadn't helped me and went against your father thing would be like they were before."

Draco shook his head, "I don't like how things were before," he hesitated and added, "You wouldn't have visited me in the hospital before."

Hermione blushed and looked down, "But isn't it awful being with people you hate you all the time?"

"I asked Dumbledore to move me out of the Slytherin dormitory."

"What did he say?"

"He said something could be arranged."

"Oh," whispered Hermione, "Well I should go." She stood up to go but Draco grabbed her hand.

"Wait," he said and pulled her down towards him to kiss her on the lips. Hermione felt herself turning red as she threw the cloak on and fled the hospital wing.

Draco sighed and lay back down thinking to his self _Why the hell did I do that?_

_**Gryffindor Common Room, 12:30 a.m.**_

"He kissed you?" Ginny cried.

"Shh!" hissed Hermione.

"Hermione who have guys all over you!"

"I don't want guys all over me! I don't even want one _guy_!

"Oh come on! You don't even want one of _them_?"

"No!" cried Hermione and then a little more unsure she said, "I don't know." She sighed and sat down. "I always thought I would like to go out with Harry but things are so different now. I never expected this to be so hard!"

Ginny sat down next to her, "Well you never expected to have feelings for Draco Malfoy."

"I don't have feelings for Malfoy!"

"Are you sure? If you had feelings for only Harry, he kissing you on the cheek wouldn't be so hard." She stood up, "Well im going to bed."

Hermione sighed and stared at the fire, _I just don't know what to do. _

_A/n: _What did I tell you?

Review Please! let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling….even if I was you wouldn't believe me if I told you_**

Chapter 6

_**Room of requirement, 10:00 a.m.**_

Draco stood in his new looking around in surprise; he had been in this room before but it hadn't been anything like this. There was a four-poster bed along the back wall, a fire place, a chair and table, and all his things had been brought up from the slytherin dormitory. Sighing he picked up his charms book and left for class.

When he reached the classroom everyone was already there. The only seat left was at the front of the room. He felt everyone staring at him as he went to his seat. When he was sitting down he looked across the isle and saw Hermione sitting across from him, she wouldn't meet her eye. He sighed and looked down.

_**History of magic classroom, Hermione, 10:56 a.m.**_

She tried very hard not to look at Draco for the whole class but by the middle of the class she found it impossible. She allowed herself a quick glance in his direction. He was bent over his book concentrating on the reading they were suppose to be doing. His bruises and scars were gone and he seemed fine. Suddenly he looked up at her and she looked away quickly and sighed.

"Hermione did you hear me?" Harry whispered.

Hermione looked at him, "Huh?"

"I said we have a free period next, do you want to go for a walk outside with me?"

"Ah, sure."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"Don't you have a lot of homework?" Harry asked pointedly

"Well no more than you—Ow!" Harry kicked Ron under the table and glared. "Oh!" he said, finally understanding, "Oh yea, I should probably get started on that potions essay."

Hermione blushed and looked down.

_**Hogwarts Grounds, 11:15**_

Hermione and Harry walked silently and slowly in the direction of the lake. "So," said Harry, "The year started out great."

"Yea."

"You and Ginny are becoming closer friends."

"Yup."

"That's good ya know? That you have a friend that's a girl so you can talk to her about stuff you wouldn't be able to talk to me and Ron about."

"Uh-huh."

The were silent again.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"What wouldn't you be able to talk to me and Ron about?"

"Girl stuff.

"Like what?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know Harry."

"Oh." The awkward silence was back. The reached the lake and Harry sighed, "I think I'm going to go back to the castle, you coming?"

Hermione was about to agree but hesitated when she spotted Draco standing behind a nearby tree. "No," she answered finally, "No, I think I'm going to stay out here and read."

"Do you want me to stay?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "You know I can never concentrate when you and Ron are around."

He grinned, "Alright, I'll go help Ron with that essay."

"And I help both of you fix your mistakes tonight."

Harry laughed, kissed her and headed for the castle. Hermione watched him go. When he was gone she sat down and took of her shoes to dangle her feet in the lake and took a book out of her bag. A moment later she heard someone coming up behind her, "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Are you following me Malfoy?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

He snorted and sat down next to her "Don't flatter yourself; I just wanted a bit of fresh air."

"Behind a tree where you could easily hear everything me and Harry said?"

"Ok, so maybe I was following you a little, it wasn't my intent, it just happened."

There was silence, but it wasn't as awkward as it was with Harry, Hermione didn't know why.

"He likes you," Draco said suddenly.

"Who?"

"Harry."

"Well, he's my best friend."

"He likes you more than that," there was a hit of hostility in his voice.

Hermione looked at him, "Why do you care? You don't even like me as I friend."

"I _don't_ care and never said I didn't like you as a friend."

"Oh, and the 6 years of name calling and cursing was just your way of showing that you wanted to be friends?"

"Your going to back to how you used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after this summer you were different and now you're going back to normal?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" she snapped.

He grinned, "No, not at all." Hermione blushed and Draco asked, "So do you like Harry as more than just a friend?"

"I don't know."

Draco sighed, "I guess there's only one way to find out." He leaned in and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly when he pulled away.

"Well, if you pushed me away right away, you like someone else, if you wait a moment before pushing me away, you may like someone but enjoyed the kiss but you didn't even push me away, you waited until I was done."

She couldn't help but grin at his explanation, "And what does that mean?"

"I don't know," he whispered, "I didn't expect that to happen, why don't you tell me?"

She started at him for a moment, contemplating her answer; finally she leaned in for more.

Someone stood on the other side of the lake staring at the two of them. "Kissing by the lake, how romantic," she whispered to herself, "Who would have thought, a slytherin and a Mudblood. Interesting." After five minutes, when they were still kissing, she sighed and turned towards the castle with a disgusted sigh.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"Since he is your son Lucius, I will assume he was just misguided and can easily be turned."

"Yes my Lord."

"But he did ruin the plan and when he arrives, must be punished before he can do his part."

"I agree my Lord."

"I think he may be the key to getting into Hogwarts, nobody would suspect a student but if he slips up again, he will be killed."

"I understand my Lord."

"Then proceed with your plan."

"Yes my lord, thank you."

A/n: ooh! i think that might be my best and longest chapter yet! im sooo excited!


	7. Love

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling…if I was I would not be wasting time on this site. I would try to be fixing all that I did wrong in my last two books. **_

Chapter 7: Love

"You seem unusually happy."

"Huh?" Hermione asked vaguely.

"Happy," Ron repeated, "You're happier than you've been in a month."

"Oh?"

"_Why_ are you so happy?" Ron asked.

"Oh, haven't noticed," Hermione replied.

"You're distracted too," Ginny added from across the table. They were at dinner the day after she and Draco spent 10 minutes making out.

"I am not," Hermione protested.

Ron became excited suddenly, "I think I know why!"

Hermione looked at him in horror, "You do?"

Ron nodded and dropped his voice, Ginny leaned in to hear, "Did Harry ask you?"

Hermione frowned, "Asked me what?"

Ron's ears went red, "Oh nothing."

"What is it!" Hermione and Ginny cried.

"Nothing, its nothing."

Ginny practically jumped over the table to grab Ron, preventing him from getting up, "Ronald Weasly you tell us right now!"

"Well, he was going to ask her if she would…"

"If she would what?"

"Go out with him."

Ginny let go of Ron and grinned at Hermione. Hermione turned bright red.

"What's going on?" Harry came up behind them.

"Nothing," Ginny and Ron answered together. Hermione jumped up.

"I have to go to the library and start my charms assignment," she said and left.

She walked quickly to the library, looking down. She got to the library and walked quickly to the back of the room, as she walked around the corner of a bookshelf she walked full speed into the boy on the other side, "Oh Sorry," she looked up and saw that it was Draco, "Oh!"

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Hello," she replied, equally as nervous.

"Listen, we can't do that," he said, meaning the kissing.

"Your right, we can't, we shouldn't even be talking."

"Right." They looked at each other and Draco sighed, "Well maybe just one more."

"Ok." They immediately started kissing.

"No!" Hermione pushed him away, "We can't."

They were silent.

"I should go," said Draco.

"Yeah, yeah me too," Hermione agreed. Draco nodded and started to leave.

"Wait," Hermione said, Draco turned to look at her hopefully Hermione asked, "Did you move out of the Slytherin dormitories?"

"Yeah, I'm in the room of requirement now."

"Oh."

He left. Hermione sighed as she watched him go. She wanted another kiss. She looked around to make sure no one saw her, and then followed him.

Harry walked toward the library, the halls seemed deserted. Suddenly a hand reached out of a classroom and pulled him in. The room was dark and there was only one other person in the room.

"Pansy," Harry hissed, "What do you want?"

Pansy grinned, "I know something you're going to want to know, about your little girl friend, the mudblood."

Harry glared at her, "Don't call her that," he looked at her suspiciously, "What would you know that I don't know?"

Pansy laughed.

_**Gryffindor common room, 6:00 p.m.**_

"Malfoy?" Ron cried.

"Shh," Harry looked around and nodded, "He must be using her, we have to stop it."

Ron sighed, "Well, when are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"I will tonight, but first…" he looked around the common room and spotted Ginny sitting in a chair by the fire reading. Frowning, he went over to her, "Hey Ginny."

"Hi," she didn't look up from her book.

"Do you know where Hermione is?"

"She's probably still at the library."

"She wasn't there," Ron said. Ginny shrugged.

"What kind of stuff do you two talk about at night?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed and closed he book to look at them, "I told you, I need advice on boys."

"Ron glared at her, "You've had a boyfriend before what else do you need to know about? Hermione is the one that would need the advice."

Ginny glared back, "I'm not telling you anything! That is between me and Hermione!"

"Does she ever talk about Malfoy?"

"No."

"How about Harry?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Then who?"

"No one," she snapped, "Stop interrogating me." She got up and disappeared to the girl's dormitory.

_**Room of Requirement, 6:15 p.m.**_

"So this is where you live now?"

Draco jumped and turned towards the doorway, he hadn't notice Hermione follow him, "So now _your_ following _me_?"

Hermione shrugged, "I was just curios. Do you ever get lonely?"

Draco shrugged, "It's fine."

"Ok." They stood in an awkward silence. "I should go, I shouldn't have followed you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You don't have to go. Will you stay?"

Hermione shook her head, "I….I can't." she walked over to him and kissed im gently on the lips and turned to the door.

"Hey Hermione," Draco said, "You don't like him the way he likes you. You wouldn't have kissed me like you did yesterday if you did."

Hermione just nodded and left.

_**Gryffindor common room, 10:00 p.m.**_

Hermione and Harry were the only ones left in the common room by that time. They sat silently in front of the fire.

"Hermione?" Harry said suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you, would you um….would you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione sat hesitated, staring at the fire, as much as she wanted to say yes she knew that Draco was right. "No Harry," she whispered, "I don't feel that way about you."

Harry was silent for a few minutes before he asked, "Can I still give you a kiss goodnight."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Ok," he got up and went upstairs.

Hermione knew she should also go to bed but changed her mind at the last minute and left the common room.

_**Room of Requirement, 10:30 p.m.**_

Draco was getting ready to go to bed when there was a soft knock on the door. Nervously, he picked up his wand and walked slowly towards the door. He quickly swung it open and pointed the wand at the person on the other side. It was Hermione. He lowered his wand and stared at her, startled.

"Hermione, what….?"

"Harry asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh, did you say yes."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't love him. Not like I love you," she whispered, "Do you love me?"

Draco stared at her and then pulled her into the room kissing her passionately. "You know I do," he whispered.

A/NHave i lost all my reviewers or was the last chapter just bad?


	8. Friends and Scars

_**Disclaimer: It all mine! Muhahaha!..or not….**_

Chapter 8

Friends and Scars

_**Room of requirement, 1:00 a.m.**_

Hermione leaned against Draco on the couch in his room, wrapped in a blanket. The were silent and starring at the fire. For once Hermione didn't hate the silence and it wasn't awkward. For once she was happy, not worrying about anything. Her eyes traveled from the fire to Draco's arm that was on the armrest of the couch with his palm facing out. She put her hand in his and mover her fingers up to his wrist and stopped when she reached a red scar that was a perfect circle. It looked slightly familiar but she was sure she had never seen this one on Draco. She traced her finger around it.

"This is an odd scar," she said, "Did you get it from the night in the woods?" She felt his head nod against hers.

"I noticed it a few days after I left the hospital wing, it's the only one Madame Pomfrey couldn't get rid of."

"Oh," she sighed, "I should go, someone is bound to notice I'm missing."

"Potter?"

"Or Ginny, or Ron, or the others girls in my dorm. It's one in the morning and I've been gone since ten."

"Alright, if you have to."

She got up but Draco pulled her back down to give her one last kiss. "I'm glad you chose me," he whispered.

"So am I," she whispered back and left.

_**Gryffindor Common Room, 1:15 a.m.**_

Hermione softly said the password, luckily the fat lady was too tired to say much, an slipped into the common room. The room seemed empty and she began to tiptoe towards the stairs.

"Hermione?"

She jumped and spun around to see Neville sitting in a the chair by the dying fire. "Neville, what are you still doing up?"

"Studying for the transfiguration exam. Where were you?" he answered.

"I was…around, but why are you studying so late?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to get a good grade and then I fell asleep."

"Oh, um…how long were you there?"

"I was here when Harry asked you to go out with him. You guys didn't notice me. Why don't you want to go out with him? We all thought you would."

"What makes everyone think I like him like that?" she snapped, Neville looked taken aback, "I'm going to bed." Hermione said and went upstairs to the girls dormitory. She went up quietly so not to wake Lavender and Parvati but she had not expected them to be waiting up for her.

The lights were on and that sat on Lavenders bed whispering and giggling with Ginny sitting at the end of the bed not joining in on the conversation. They stopped when she walked in as if they knew something. Hermione glared Ginny, "Did you tell them anything!"

"Oh she hasn't said a word," Parvati assured her, "Literally. We think we figured it all out on our own."

"Figured what out?" Hermione asked innocently.

"The love triangle," Lavender said bluntly.

"There is no triangle."

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Hermione! Don't you ever wish you had some girlfriends you can talk to about stuff like this?"

"I have Ginny."

"You can never have too many girlfriends," Parvati told her.

"Well….It's late and we should sleep because of classes and….stuff," Hermione stammered an excuse.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, no classes," Lavender said.

"Fine, what do you know?"

"Well we notice things and form our observations we could piece it all together, Parvati explained.

"And we noticed that you have not seemed to be as interested In Harry as much this year," Lavender continued.

"Distance and un-opened," Parvati added, "But you have been acknowledging Draco Malfoy different this year."

Lavender agreed. "Different and with more interest. This is especially interesting since you spent time with him at his house this summer."

Hermione protested, "I did not spend time with him! I was a vampire and I didn't remember anything!" The other girls ignored her.

And we knew Harry as going to ask you to go out with him and Neville heard him do it so when you weren't around for us to ask we weaseled the answer out of him," Parvati said.

"How did you-"

Lavender interrupted her, "And then you left when you turned him down and just got back now. One can only assume that you are interested in Draco."

"But I-"

They laughed, "We also saw you too kissing the other day," Parvati explained. Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped, she was sure their had been no none else outside

"What!" cried Ginny, speaking for the first time since Lavender and Parvati convinced her to wait for Hermione with them, "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? How long was it? How was it?"

Lavender and Parvati laughed again and Lavender explained, "They made out for about five minutes and she seemed to enjoy it."

Hermione shook her head, "I-"

"You didn't push away," Parvati said.

"Ok well…. so maybe I enjoyed it but-"

The three other girls screamed and laughed with excitement and then all talked at once.

"Hermione you wild girl!" Lavender cried.

"Is he a good kisser?" Parvati asked her.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me? Ginny insisted on knowing.

Then at the same time they asked, "Is that where you were tonight?"

Hermione stared at them in shock, she hadn't expected anyone to react like this, and they all thought it was a good thing. They wanted to be her friend and talk to her about it. She had never had friends like these; friends that she could talk to about stuff like this. She found herself slowly grinning widely like a little girl. She nodded sending the other girls into another fit of excited screams and laughs.

"Shh!" Hermione whispered, though she was also giggling, "You'll wake someone up."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "These walls are sound proof. So where did you meet him."

Hermione grinned and sat down on the bed with them, "Well he's not in the slytherin dormitory anymore, he's staying in the room of requirement now."

"So you were alone with him in his room?" Parvati cried, "What happened?"

"We talked, we kissed, he told me he loved me."

They gasped, "Did you tell him that?"

"I told him first."

"Oh!" squealed Lavender, "This is soo romantic! Like Romeo and Juliet!" They giggled and continued talking through most of the night.

_**Girls Dormitory, 10:00 a.m.**_

When Hermione woke up she was still on Lavender's bed. In fact all four of them had fallen asleep curled up on the bed. Slowly she rolled off the bed and stretched before quietly dressing and leaving the room. Most of the Gryffindors were already up and in the common room and down at breakfast. When Hermione got downstairs Ron and Harry were waiting for her to go to breakfast which she agreed to right away, staying up all night made her hungry. Walking down to the great hall was silent and awkward but Hermione supposed it was more awkward for Ron, who walked in the middle of her and Harry. They sat down and ate in silence still. Hermione allowed her eyes to travel over to the slytherin table where Draco sat alone at the end. He looked sick, very pale.

"So" began Ron, hoping to break the tension, "What are we going to do today?" Before either Harry or Hermione could answer Draco got up and left the hall.

"I got to go," Hermione said and jumped up to follow Draco. "Draco!" she called when she spotted him walking towards the grand staircase. She went over to him, "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

He shrugged, "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Oh, well do you want me to come over tonight help you feel better?"

He grinned, "I would love that but I have detention tonight for going into the woods alone and I wouldn't want you to catch what I have."

"What's you detention?"

"Ironically, it's going into the woods. With Hadgrid. Again."

"Be careful, remember what happened last time you had detention in the woods?"

"Yeah, I'll be careful. I should go now, people will be coming out soon and they'll see us together."

"Ok, bye." After watching him go she turned back to the great hall but saw Ron and Harry in the doorway staring at her. She quickly turned and walked towards the library, pretending she hadn't noticed them.

_**Malfoy Manor, 11:00 a.m.**_

"Are you sure this is going to work Lucius?" Narcissa asked nervously.

"Of course it is," her husband answered curtly, "I know for a fact that he will be in the forbidden forest for detention tonight, an owl just arrived confirming it."

"What sort of trouble has he gotten himself into so early in the year?"

"I don't know but it is the perfect chance to get our son back."

"What do you think his punishment will be?"

"The dark lord said it wouldn't be severe, just enough to make sure he doesn't betray us again."

"Ok," Narcissa said apprehensively, she was still very worried.

_**Hogwarts, 4:00 p.m.**_

Hermione was able to avoid Harry and Ron all day; she spent most of it with her newly found secret-keepers. But around 4 o'clock she knew she would have to face them eventually. She put the book she was reading back in the bookshelf and left the library and made her way slowly to the Gryffindor dormitory, making sure to take the longest root possible. When she finally arrived in the common room about a half an hour later, Lavender and Parvati, who were talking to Dean and Seamus, smiled at her and she spotted Harry Ron and Ginny sitting at a table in the corner doing homework. Taking a deep breath she walked over to them.

"Hi guys," she said. Harry stood up; Hermione could tell he was mad.

"Why were you talking to Draco? And where did you go last night?"

Hermione was taken aback, she hadn't expected him to act so tartly with her, "I…I can talk to whomever I want Harry. And what do you mean where was I?"

"Last night, you left after I went to bed."

"I…I…Are you spying on me?"

"I'm worried about you Hermione!"

"Why?" She cried, "Because I wouldn't go out with you?" The whole common room had gone silent as everyone turned to watch the argument.

"Did you turn me down for him? Is that where you went last night? I don't want you to even talk to him-"

"_You _don't want _me_ to _talk_ to him? You can't tell me what to do Harry! If I want to see him then I will!"

"He's bad Hermione!"

"He saved my life this summer! You if cared for me as much as you say then that would count for something! Stop acting like some overprotective father!"

"I don't like him; he is one of my enemies, he may be on Voldemort's side and he wants me dead."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before answering, "At this point I don't care. I love him."

The silence following this statement was eerie and shocked. Nobody even moved, they just stared. Hermione looked down and found herself looking at Ginny's transfiguration book. It was opened to a page where there was a picture of an arm. On the wrist of the arm on the side of the hand's palm was a scar that was a perfect circle. Hermione closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the words on the page, afraid to look at the words on the page.

"Ginny," she whispered, "What are you reading about?"

Ginny was surprised at the question, it seemed like and odd thing to ask after that argument but she quickly recovered and answered, "Werewolves."


	9. Into the Woods

_**Disclaimer: This is my disclaimer! In which I disclaim owning Harry Potter!** _

Chapter9

Into the woods

Hermione then realized where she recognized the scar from; Remus Lupin had one just like it on his arm. "No," Hermione whispered and slipped down into the nearest chair with her eyes still closed.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked anxiously.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Lavender and Parvati were also at her side, "What happened?" Lavender asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and asked, even though she was sure of the answer, "When's the next full moon?"

"Tonight," Ginny answered nervously, "Why?"

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to five," Ron answered, "But-"

Hermione jumped up and made a mad dash for the window and made it there just in time to see Hadgrid and Draco disappear into the forest; and the sun was going down. She turned to look at the others, "Draco," she said, "He has that same scar that it shows in Ginny's book. He just went into the forest with Hadgrid for detention! We have to get to him." Ginny, Ron, Parvati, and Lavender all seemed ready for action but Harry was hesitant. "Harry, please, do this for me."

Harry sighed, "Alright."

Within a few minutes the six of them walked quickly down the hall towards the grand staircase only to come across Pansy Parkinson.

"What's the hurry Granger?" she asked, "Going to save your boyfriend?"

Hermione immediately jumped at Pansy and pinned her against the wall with her wand out, "What do you know?"

Pansy laughed, "I mine as well tell you, your too late anyway, Draco's father and some other death eaters are in the woods waiting for him. By the time you get there Hadgrid will be dead and Draco will be gone." With all her might Hermione punched her hard in the face sending her squealing to the ground. The others stared at her in amazement.

"Parvati, Lavender, go find professor Dumbledore or McGonagall and tell them what's going on, if they're not here don't tell anyone! We don't know how many teachers are in the order. Ginny go send and owl to Lupin asking him what to do with a werewolf, Pansy your coming with us." Pansy and everyone else seemed too afraid of Hermione's wrath to protest, Parvati and Lavender didn't even ask what the Order was.

They made it out of the castle un-noticed and Hermione began asking Pansy questions, "Why are they waiting for him?"

"Mr. Malfoy wants Draco back on his side."

"I'm guessing you told them that he would be in the woods tonight."

"Y-yes."

"And I suppose Voldemort was just going to welcome him with open arms?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"W-well that's what Voldemort said."

"And you believed him?"

"Of course!"

Hermione glanced nervously at the dimming sky and then at Harry and Ron, "It's cloudy, maybe it won't even come out," Harry comforted her.

"It can't change him until it's all the way up anyway," Ron added, "We'll find them in time."

"I hope so."

Pansy looked at them, "What are you talking about?"

**_Ginny 4:30_**

Ginny chose to send the short to the point letter with Hedwig. Lupin received it just ten minutes later at the hogshead at Hogsmeade where he was trying to spy for the order.

_Lupin-_

_We may need your help. Draco Malfoy is in the woods with Hadgrid but we just realized he is werewolf. Hermione, Ron, and Harry went to find him and Lavender and Parvati went to find Dumbledore and McGonagall but I think they're away on Order business. We don't know what to do otherwise_

_-Ginny_

Lupin read the letter and didn't hesitate to scribble the answer on the back of the letter and send it back to her.

_Ginny-_

_Meet me at the Hogwarts door in ten minutes._

_-Remus_

**_Lavender and Parvati, 4:30_**

Lavender and Parvati were unsure where Dumbledore's office was so they tried McGonagall's first. Luckily she was there.

"Professor McGonagall we need to talk to professor Dumbledore!" Parvati cried.

McGonagall couldn't help but chuckle, "Usually Potter, Weasly, and Granger are saying that and it means something bad happened."

"Well it's a message from Hermione," Lavender explained.

McGonagall immediately became serious, "Dumbledore isn't here. What's wrong?"

The girls explained as quickly as they could what was going on. "You girls stay here," McGonagall said firmly.

"No," the girls answered together.

She sighed, "You've been hanging out with Potter, Granger and the Weasly's too much."

**_Hermione, Ron, & Harry 4:30_**

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Pansy reached the woods and looked around, "Where do you think they went?" Hermione asked.

"Well the spiders are that way," Harry pointed diagonally to the left, "And the centaurs are usually over that way," this time he pointed to the right, "So that just leaves straight."

Hermione nodded, "Lets go." They started forward but Pansy resisted, "I'm not going in there. I'll wait here."

"Fine, I don't care," snapped Hermione and she led the other two into the woods.

**_Lavender and Parvati, 4:40_**

"Now explain how you know all this?" McGonagall demanded as they hurried down to the great hall.

"Well, see, Ginny was studying werewolves and there was a picture of a scar that werewolves have," Lavender explained, "And Hermione saw it and remembered that Draco Malfoy has one just like it.

"Draco is now in the woods with Hadgrid for his detention but the moon will be up soon and Draco will be a werewolf," Parvati told her.

"Then what was all this nonsense about death eaters you were talking about?"

"Oh yea, we ran into Pansy Parkinson on the way down," Lavender told her.

Parvati nodded and said, "Basically Lucius Malfoy wants his son back and is waiting in the woods for him."

McGonagall's pace quickened.

"Hermione, Ron, and Harry went into the woods after them," Lavender added.

"What?" she cried, "When they knew there are death eaters in there!"

Parvati sighed, "Hermione isn't thinking right, she wants to get to Draco as fast as possible."

"When did Granger and Malfoy get so close?" before the girls could reply McGonagall spotted Ginny at the door to the great hall, "Miss Weasly what are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I'm meeting Remus Lupin at the door Professor," she answered innocently.

"What!"

"Well you and Professor Dumbledore have been away so often we didn't know if you'd be here so we needed help."

"Why didn't you ask Professor Snape or one of the other teachers?"

Ginny just made a face but Parvati said, "None of the other teachers are werewolves."

They opened the door just in time to see Remus Lupin hurry up to it. McGonagall looked at the girls, "Brown, Patil, send a letter to Dumbledore, tell him we need him back here right away, send on of the school owls, they'll know where to find him. Ms. Weasly, go tell Professor Snape what is going on, he'll know what to do. Remus, come with me." The girls wanted to protest but knew better then contradict Minerva McGonagall when she was being so stern.

"Minerva, what is going on?" Remus asked.

"Draco Malfoy is in the woods with Hadgrid and we just realized that he is a werewolf. On top of that there is a group of death eaters waiting in there to take the boy back to Voldemort; now Potter, Weasly and Granger are in the woods looking for them."

When they were about to enter the woods they spotted Pansy Parkinson standing at the edge of the woods crying to herself. "Professor McGonagall I think I did something stupid." She sobbed when she spotted them.

"Go ahead Remus, I'll be right there," McGonagall said, "Miss Parkinson what is the problem?"

"I told Draco's father he would be in the woods tonight and they told me that nothing bad would happen to him and I believed them but I was stupid to believe them wasn't I?"

McGonagall sighed, "I think Voldemort will most likely punish him for helping Miss Granger this summer, yes. Now tell me what you know."

**_Ginny, 4:50_**

At that moment Severus Snape was tutoring Neville Longbottom in potions. "Longbottom how hard is it to just put a small dash of banshee weed?"

Neville was extremely relived when Ginny burst through the door, "Professor Snape!" she cried.

"What is it Miss Weasly? I am in the middle of a tutoring session." Ginny quickly caught her breath and explained all that she could in the fastest time she could.

"Professor McGonagall said you would know what to do," she finished.

"You stay in the castle, I don't care if you want to follow the footsteps of your brother and his friends I want you to be in here when I get back," he looked at Neville, "Both of you."

He left in a hurry and when he was gone Ginny looked at Neville, "I'm sure he went to either help or call for back up form other order members but that won't be enough and they won't be here in time."

Neville looked confused, "What is the order?"

Oh, um…I can't tell you but that is not important, help me round up as many of the D.A. members as possible."

"But Snape said-"

"I know what Snape said but we are not going to listen to Snape!"

_**Death Eaters, 5:00**_

"Are you sure he's coming?" McNair growled.

"Of course I am," Lucius snapped, "Now be quiet and wait for my instructions." There were five death eaters with him under his command, he knew it wouldn't take some many of them to get Draco but they didn't want to take any chances being to close to Hogwarts.

There was the sound of yelling suddenly, it was distant and faint but he can still make out what was being said.

"Draco!" a girl's voice called.

"Hadgrid You there?" a boy shouted.

"Where are you guys?" another boy's voice sounded.

Though they were faint, Lucius still couldn't help but think he recognized the voice. Grinning suddenly realized whose voices they were, Harry Potter and his friends were in the woods, moving closer to his grasp.

_**Draco & Hadgrid, 5:15**_

Draco was feeling a lot worse then he had when he talked to Hermione. He was pale, felt weak, and was sure he would pass out any second. It was almost dark and he wouldn't be able to see, he hoped Hadgrid lit the lantern soon. The sun disappeared completely from the sky and Draco felt a sudden pain pass through his body. He stopped and swayed where he stood.

"Ye ok?" Hadgrid asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, what are we looking for again?"

Hadgrid opened his mouth to reply but stopped when the heard someone yell, "Draco?"

"Hadrid?" someone else yelled.

Hadgrid frowned, "Is tha' Harry?"

Draco also frowned and yelled, "Hermione?"

There was silence for a moment before the heard Hermione yell again, "Draco where are-" she stopped suddenly and Draco and Hadgrid heard her scream, followed by Ron and Harry shouting.

"Hermione!" Draco called and took of running in the direction of her scream.

_a/n:_ Come on people! 33 hits on the last chapter but only 3 reviews! If you like it please tell me! If you don't, I'm opened for advice! Advice is great actually...yea...advice on how to improve my writing please!


	10. In the Forbidden Forest

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim Harry Potter!**_

Chapter 10

In the Forbidden Forest

**_Harry, Ron, Hermione, 5:16, Forbidden Forest_**

The three of them stood in the middle of a circle of 6 death eaters. They, and the death eaters, all had their wands raised. "Draco," Hermione shouted suddenly, "Draco don't come here, go away!"

There was that brief moment that the death eaters were distracted by Hermione's yelling that Harry and Ron took advantage of took advantage of to disarm a few death eaters. Unfortunately, Hermione was also distracted and Bellatrix Lestrange disarmed her and then grabbed her.

"Drop your wands or the mudblood gets it," she sneered at the other two. The obediently let their wands fall to the ground.

**_Hadgrid, 5:16, Forbidden Forest_**

After Draco took off, Hadgrid lost track of him and was trudging through the forest looking for him and the others. He jumped suddenly when he heard a twig snap and spun around, holding out his wand.

"It's me Hadgrid," Remus whispered.

"Oh Remus, wha' are you doin' here?" he looked at the rising moon, "Ye take yer potion tonight?"

Remus nodded and hastily answered, "Yes, of course, where's the boy?"

"Well we 'eard 'Arry Ron and "Ermione yelling and he took off, I was just abou' ter go find them when you came along. Why? Wha's wrong?"

"They boy, the Malfoy boy they think he's a werewolf. They-" he stopped suddenly and he began to transform into a werewolf.

Hadgrid looked at him in horror, "If yer….then Malfoy?" Remus, unable to speak in English, nodded.

**_Draco, 5:18, Forbidden Forest_**

He stopped when he heard Hermione yell for him to stop but he was now not feeling to good….he felt as if he was going to faint. The moon shown down through the trees and he began to feel worse, all his limbs hurt and he felt strange. He fell to his knees and felt himself changing. He didn't remember anymore after that, he became a full werewolf.

**_Ginny, 5:20, Hogwarts Castle_**

Ginny and Neville gathered up as many of the D.A. members as they could. Looking at them now, Ginny realized that they were the same people who had answered her call for help that summer while searching for Hermione. Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood as well as Seamus Finnigan stood before her armed and waiting for orders.

"I don't have time to explain," Ginny said, "Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the woods trying to warn Draco about a group of death eaters waiting for him but they also need to warn Hadgrid, who is with Malfoy, that Malfoy is a werewolf. McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape are out their right now so if you feel like you need to help you can leave." Nobody moved, "Alright then, let's go. No hurting the werewolves but don't get bit and try to avoid the death eaters. Any questions?"

"Um…did you say werewolves as in plural?" Cho asked.

"Lupin."

"Oh, ok, I'm good, let's go."

**_McGonagall, 5:25, Hogwarts ground_**

Snape joined her and Pansy at the edge of the woods. "Ms. Parkinson go back up to the castle, we'll take it from here," McGonagall ordered.

"But-"

"Now!" The girl left quickly and headed up to the castle. "Did Miss Weasly explain our situation?" Snape nodded, "Great, just find the boy and don't let the Death Eaters notice you helping us." They headed into the forest without word.

Pansy made it half way back to the castle when she ran into Ginny and her army. "Where are the others?" asked Ginny.

"In the forest, McGonagall told me to come back to the castle….but I want to help….I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

Ginny stared at her, making her decision finally she nodded, "Do you have your wand?"

Pansy pulled it out of her pocket, "I don't go anywhere without it."

Ginny nodded, "Good, join us but if you betray us you will regret it." Pansy nodded and joined the group.

_**Draco, 5:30, Forbidden Forest**_

The werewolf, new to its form crawled around awkwardly. Suddenly he stopped as he caught a whiff of something….something that smelled good. Human flesh…all around him. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. He began to go towards the direction of the biggest smelling being but stopped. There was competition that way, another werewolf. He sniffed again, there was a larger group of people in the opposite direction. They seemed to be waiting for something. Some were anxious, impatient, others were scared. Feeling satisfied, he followed the scent.

_**Hadgrid, 5:35, Forbidden Forest**_

Remus had also transformed and Hadgrid kept glancing at him nervously but he was to busy sniffing around for Draco to notice. He looked suddenly at Hadgrid causing him to flinch but Remus barked at him to make him follow him through the woods.

_**Hermione, Harry and Ron, 5:40, Forbidden Forest**_

"Harry the sun," Hermione whispered.

"Shut up," snapped Bellatrix, "Well where is he?" she asked Lucius impatiently.

"He'll come."

"You don't understand," whimpered Hermione, "He-"

"I said shut up!" screamed Bellatrix.

There was a noise in the woods near them. "Something's coming," said one of the death eaters.

"Draco," Lucius called, "Come on Draco, we won't hurt you but we will hurt your friends here if you don't obey us."

Within seconds the circle that the trio was captive in was in chaos. Out of the woods where Malfoy had been calling to jumped an angry and hungry werewolf. There was spells being shot all over the place. In the panic Bellatrix let go of Hermione. Harry tossed her wand to her.

"Avada Kedavra!" someone shouted.

"No!" cried Hermione, "Don't! It's Draco!"

Luckily the curse had missed him but for a moment all the death eaters stopped and looked at her. Draco took advantage of this momentary pause and pounced on the nearest Death Eater.

"Draco don't!" screamed Hermione but he didn't stop.

"Come on," Harry mumbled as he and Ron grabbed her and pulled her deeper into the woods.

"They'll get him," Hermione protested.

"I think he has it under control for now," Ron said.

_**D.A., Forbidden Forest, 5:45**_

Ginny had hid with the others behind Hadgrid's house until McGonagall had disappeared into the trees. Now they were headed into the forest themselves.

"Is it safe for us to be in here?" Pansy asked in a whisper.

"No," answered her ten companions.

"Nobody made you come," Dean Thomas pointed out.

"We aren't always willing to let Slytherins join us," Hannah Abbot added.

"Join what? What are you?"

"We can't tell you," Luna said, "Hermione put a curse on a piece of paper."

"Would you shut up," snapped Ginny, "It won't do us any good if some other creature finds us; we are looking for a few specific ones."

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Padma.

"Draco Malfoy is a werewolf," Parvati explained.

"And Professor Remus is around here somewhere," Lavender added.

"Not to mention the death eaters," said Neville with a shudder.

"Death eaters!" cried everyone but Parvati, Lavender, Pansy, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

"Oh good," Luna said, "Just like last year, this will be fun."

"What exactly happened last year?" asked Ernie Macmillan.

"Would you all shut up!" snapped Ginny, "We don't anyone or anything to hear us; that would defeat the purpose." There was a sound of twigs breaking nearby causing everybody to jump and point their wand in that direction. There was sounds of heavy footsteps coming towards them. They all held their breath, expecting to be attack by some horrible creature at any second. They all heaved a sigh of relief when a scared looking boarhound nearly ran in to Ginny.

"It's just Hadgrid's dog," said Seamus Finnegan.

Ginny knelt down next to him, "Hey Fang. Where's Hadgrid huh? Can you take us to him?" The dog whimpered but turned and jogged the way he had come. He stopped suddenly and turned to bark at Ginny as if to tell her to follow. "Come on," she said.

"We're not seriously going to follow a dog are we?" Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Do you see any other options?" Katie Bell asked him and then followed Hermione.

_**McGonagall and Snape, 5:50, Forbidden Forest**_

"Potter, Granger, Weasly," Minerva snapped when she and Severus found them, "What do you think your doing going after a werewolf and a group of death eaters by yourselves?"

"Well we're not alone now, you can help us," Harry said hoping they would understand.

"Oh I don't think so Potter, now you three get back up to the castle," Minerva said.

"Which way is it Professor?" Ron asked, "We will probably get lost in the dark."

"You wouldn't want us wandering around when there is a werewolf and 6 death eaters running around among the normal residence of the forbidden forest."

McGonagall glared at them, "Did you find Mr. Malfoy?"

Ron snorted, "We found them both."

"And Draco is a werewolf?" Severus asked.

"Last we saw he was attacking one of the death eaters," Harry said.

"Severus, you go find the death eaters and…do what you do," Minerva commanded, "You three, come with me, we are going to find Hadgrid and Remus," she turned as she walked away she mumbled, "This is going to be a long night."


End file.
